


Thoughts on JoshxDanny

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [3]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: that's it, just a short answer on what I think their relationship dynamic would be like
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Series: Tumblr shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 4





	Thoughts on JoshxDanny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theLazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/gifts).



> From @satans-helper's (Tumblr account) ask for me:   
> "Opinions on Danny x Josh...i got an ask about it and haven't established any concrete thoughts of my own, really, so I'm curious about yours"

Answer: Okay, I like it. I mean, really any pairing in the band works and there’s different reasons for each, they’re all so close and so cute with each other I don’t think there’s a bad choice (some people might be like wtf but I don’t really care)

From the pics and the few interviews I’ve seen - I’m just not a big interview person - Josh and Danny are always interacting so sweetly and having such a good time with each other. Yes they’re friends, but there’s totally potential for more (and isn’t that what shipping is? Lol)

I personally see it as Danny kinda looking up to/being totally taken by Sammy’s eccentric, outgoing, sexy older brother who’s the head of their band and the life of the party. Josh treats him just the same like their age gap doesn’t exist (small jokes nonwithstanding) and he’s always there (sing sing) for him when he needs someone. They have AMAZING chemistry, they play so well together, they can joke around, and Josh has absolutely accepted Danny as part of the family, was possibly first to do so (total speculation here, just my personal take because sunshine boy loves everyone)

Also, it would be HOT. The size difference, hello? Not saying Josh is *tiny* in any respect, but he’s certainly smaller than Danny. Drummer boy could pick him up like he does, flip him over, fuck him hard no problem. Think about it: Josh riding Danny, screaming and wailing, chest sweaty and cute tum tum heaving, ass bouncing on that big dick. And Danny, grunting and holding onto his hips while Josh works, looking at his beautiful man loving him so good. They’d be such a sexy couple, and absolutely 100% devoted to each other.


End file.
